civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
William (Civ5)
William I The Silent or Willem van Oranje (1533–1584) was the main leader of Dutch revolts against the Spanish in Eighty Years' War and was the founder of United Provinces in 1581. In-Game William is the leader of the Dutch civilization in the Gods & Kings expansion. The background resembles a painting called "The Geographer", by Johannes Vermeer. He speaks an archaic form of Dutch, which still resembles the Dutch spoken in the southern part of the Netherlands. In reality he would have spoken French. Unique Unit: Sea beggar Unique Improvement: Polder Unique Ability: East India Company Voice Actor: Ilari Hoevenaars AI Traits William will likely seek for either a diplomatic victory or a cultural victory. William focuses on building his navy, as well as happiness. Despite his emphasis on naval forces, William shows a pretty small interest in raising a strong army. His cities, however, will be very well defended. William is quite easy to befriend, as he is very loyal and likes to declare friendship. But this may change if William sees the player as a warmonger. William will also try to befriend and protect city-states. He will hardly ever attempt to conquer or bully them. Lines Intro: '''I am William of Orange, stadtholder of The Netherlands. Did you need anything? I still have a lot to do. ("Ik ben Willem van Oranje, Stadhouder over de Nederlanden. Behoeft gij iets? Mij staat nog veel te doen.") '''Attacked: '''You call yourself an exalted ruler, but I see nothing more than a elegantly dressed up barbarian! ("Gij noemt uzelf een verheven vorst, maar ik zie niet anders dan een fijn uitgedoste barbaar.") '''Declares War: As much as I despise war, I consider it a, hahaha, contribution to the common cause to erase your existence. ("Hoe zeer ik oorlog ook verafschuw, ik acht het een, hahaha, dienstbetoon aan de gemeene zaak om uw bestaan uit﻿ te wissen.") Defeated: My God, be merciful to my soul. My God, feel pity for this... my poor people! ("Mijn god, wees mijn ziel genadig! Mijn god heb mededogen met dit... Mijn arme volk!") Hate Hello: What do you want? ("Wat begeert gij?") Hate Let's Hear It 01: What now? ("Wat nu?") Hate Let's Hear It 02: And? ("En?") Hate Let's Hear It 03: Speak up! ("Spreek op!") Hate No 01: That is unacceptable! ("Dat is onacceptabel!") Hate No 02: You can not be serious! ("Dat kunt gij niet in ernst menen!") Hate No 03: Excuse me? ("Excuseer mij?") Hate Yes 01: Hmph, very well. ("Hmpf, heel goed.") Hate Yes 02: ... think, I have no other choice! ("... dunkt, ik kan niet anders!") Hate Yes 03: Excellent! ("Uitstekend!") Neutral Hello: Once again, greetings. ("Wederom, gegroet.") Neutral Let's Hear It 01: Go ahead. ("Gaat uw gang.") Neutral Let's Hear It 02: I am listening. ("Ik luister.") Neutral Let's Hear It 03: Yes? ("Ja?") Neutral No 01: I must...refuse. ("Ik moet... weigeren.") Neutral No 02: Certainly not! ("Zeker niet!") Neutral No 03: Rejected. (Afgewezen.) Neutral Yes 01: Very well. ("Heel goed.") Neutral Yes 02: Excellent. ("Uitstekend.") Neutral Yes 03: Thus it is agreed. ("Aldus overeengekomen.") Peaceful: May this have been a lesson for you. Hopefully... you will remember it. ("Moge dit een les voor u geweest zijn. Hopelijk... zult gij die blijven gedenken.") Request: I believe I have something that may be of some importance to you. ("Ik geloof dat ik iets heb wat u enig belang zal inboezemen.") Intro Hail stalwart Prince William of Orange, liberator of the Netherlands and hero to the Dutch people. It was your courageous effort in the 1568 rebellion against Spanish dominion that led the Dutch to freedom, and ultimately resulted in the Eighty Years' War. Your undertaking allowed for the creation of one of Europe's first modern republics, the Seven United Provinces. You gave your life to the rebellion, falling at the hands of an assassin in 1584, but your death would only serve to embolden the people's charge, and your legacy as "Father of the Fatherland" will stand as a symbol of Dutch independence for all time. Brave prince, the people again yearn for the wise stewardship your wisdom afforded them. Can you once again secure the sovereignty of your kingdom and lead your people to greatness? Can you build a civilization that stands the test of time? Category:Dutch